


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by floreeencee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Boy Michael, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Four Year age gap, Isaac Lahey Feels, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Are Best Friends, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot Twists, Protective Ashton, Protective Michael, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, a pretty long story, harry styles feels, just a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floreeencee/pseuds/floreeencee
Summary: once upon a time i was falling in love, and now i'm only falling apart. there's noting i can do, a total eclipse of the heart





	1. 'i would never do anything you weren't willing to do'

BELLA

I'm visiting Malibu with my friend Melissa for her 18th birthday, even though she turned 18 over a month ago. The whole time it's really been an endless cycle of partying and drinking.

Tonight, we are at another club it's become a routine for her, I stay at the bar while she disappears to get drunk, usually I either end up dragging her out or some guy takes her to his place and then she comes to the hotel in the morning.

It's not as bad as it sounds. I mean anything is better than being at home.

My house isn't exactly the best place to be, after my father died my house actually became the worst. My mother was always drinking, parading around a new guy almost every week, each one creepier than the last. Some of them would try to feel me up, but my brother wouldn't let them do anything to hurt me.

My brother's name is Ashton Irwin and I'm Isabella Clowinsky. He's my half brother but it doesn't change anything about us or our relationship. I've known him my entire life and despite the difference in father we are closer than ever.

Ashton is older than me by 4 years, his father left before he was born, but sent monthly checks and yearly birthday cards up until he was 18.

My mom met my dad, and they had me and my little brother Noah. I'd like to think we were one big happy family. Until our perfect little bubble popped when my father was shot and killed while doing his job as police chief.

It tore our family apart, my mom did what she did, and me and Ash had our own set of grief, but we're slowly recovering.

My mom has officially settled, key work settled. His name is Phil and he is single handedly the biggest asshole to ever walk the planet. I don't even want to talk about him.

I mindlessly sip my drink from my seat on the bar. It's gingerale and cranberry juice, because I'm too young to drink but no one in this place know's that. My small bladder informs me of my sudden urge to pee and I hop off the chair with my drink in hand and make my way to the ladies room. I do my business and then check myself in the mirror while washing my hands because everyone does it.

I go back to my seat on the bar stool, and look to see Melissa walking out with some guy trailing behind her. At least one of us will be having a good time tonight.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a guy dancing with a girl, who seems to be really enjoying herself. In the midst of her grinding the man slips away, and I notice how the girls face in dumbfounded and disappointed.

I lowly chuckle, and then decide to call it a night and head home cause this place officially came of no use to me. I hop down from the bar stool which is actually much higher up then I would have hoped. Like hello, short people live too! As I walk past the bar I bump into another body, who seems to have spilt whatever was in his hand on my shirt.

"Sorry." The deep voice that belongs to the guy that just spilt his drink all over me says. He doesn't notice until I make a sound, from the ice cold liquid connecting with my warm skin. His eyes go wide but I'm not gonna go all rage on him.

I look up to see the gorgeous soul the voice belongs to and I internally squeal. Blonde hair sticks up in different directions on his head, his blue eyes sparkle in the dimly lit club. My breath hitches as I take in his beautiful appearance trying to muster some type of phrase to say to him.

"You're fine, I-I mean it's fine. Um thanks, no! Wait." He looks down at me and smirks, my face blushing crimson. "It's fine, thank you don't worry about it." I say proudly, finally being able to form a sentence that makes sense.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe you should come with me and I'll buy you a new one." He says smoothly, playing with the hem of my soaked shirt in between his fingers. So this is what it's like to be picked up.

"Thanks guy I've never met before but this is a club not Old Navy." I mentally high-five myself for the impressive come back and he chuckles, loving my amazing humor.

"I know but c'mon let me buy you one, or at least come to my place and I'll give you one. We wouldn't want you going home like that would we?" His tall hight makes him more intimidating and the way he talks makes me think he really knows what he's doing.

"Thank you but I'm alright. For all I know you can be taking me to your place so you take advantage of me and cut my body into pieces." He laughs at my words, even though I wasn't completely joking. He bends down to whisper in my ear, saying.

"I would never do anything you weren't willing to do." Something in me thought 'what the hell' as I followed mystery man out of the club and to his apartment.

I wouldn't do this. Never in a million years, but I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I didn't have to be scared of this stuff, Melissa clearly wasn't.

When we get there I need a new shirt for a whole new set of reasons. His lips were attached to my neck leaving sloppy kisses on every patch of skin. His hands gripped tightly to my hips as he held me up against the wall.

"I'm Luke by the way." He breathed, detaching his lips from my skin, then reattaching them once again.

"Bella." I replied hurriedly, pressing my lips to his full ones and running my fingers through his soft hair. He began to grind our bodies together- all the while removing my skirt and his skinny jeans- he pressed two long fingers to my clothed heat and I moaned into his lips.

"Fuck that sounds so fucking sexy." He panted then brought my body to his king sized bed. He quickly removed my panties leaving a trail of kisses from my left leg, to my abdomen. I didn't plan on him going down on me, I wouldn't do that with a total stranger cause I don't know it seems a bit nasty to me. Like he doesn't know where I've been.

After placing a condom on his impressive length, he lines himself with my entrance and pushes himself into me. My back arches of the bed and I moan loudly.

"Fuck you're so god damn tight." He pulled out and ran his cock up my soaked folds. I wasn't a virgin but holy fuck. I'd never experienced anything like that. His cock could only be described in one word Massive. Capital 'm' for emphasis. He gave me a sexy as hell smirk before taking his thick length- Pause. Just remember I'm saying thick because I'm not even exaggerating when I say that fucker was huge- and pushed back into me.

"Fuck." I breathed, once he had settled himself inside me he began a sequence of short in and out thrusts, that made my body ache. I was moaning and panting sweat dripping from both our bodies.

"...oh god Luke." I moaned loudly. He picked up his pace still moving inside me, while digging his fingers into my hips for leverage. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and continued to pant harshly into my ear. He captured my lips with his, as the coil in my stomach began to tighten.

Skin slapping against skin and our moans were all that could be heard throughout the apartment. My walls clenched around him as the coil in the pit of my stomach snapped, and my orgasm took over my body.

He pulled out of me quickly even though he was wearing a condom- I guess this guy was very cautions- and came into the condom. After discarding it in the trash, I drifted off to sleep in his bed.


	2. 'his name was not liam'

~3 weeks later~

BELLA

"Where are you going?" The voice of my brother startled me in my search for my house keys. I crawled on all fours looking under the couch to find them.

"Yes." I said to myself, and then turned towards Ashton to answer his question, "Oh yeah, I'm just going out with Mel." I said nonchalantly. Before he could answer Noah entered the living room.

Even though I'd just seen him not too long ago, me and Noah had this thing where we'd act like we hadn't seen each other in years. He'd throw himself in my arms and I'd catch him while he talked about his day.

"Hey there, Noah -Bear! What did ya' do today?" He gave me the biggest grin so today had to have been eventful.

"You'll never guess! Ashy took me to the park and guess what!? My girlfriend was there!" His 'girlfriend's' name was Roxy, and she was a year older than him but they were in the same school. He'd always talk about how they'd hang out at recess time and how much he loved her.

"Guess what happened Belly-Bean! She kissed me, right on the cheek! You know what that means? We're gonna get married?" Noah had a tendency of answering his own questions but it was cute when he rambled because most of his sentences weren't formed properly and it just sounded adorable.

"Oh my gosh Noah-Bear! You better start looking at places to live, cause I think you're gonna want to live on your own with Roxy right?" His face fell when I said this, and I tried not to laugh.

"Belly-Bean what are you talking about? I can't leave, Roxy is my wife but you're my special girl. I'm gonna build us the biggest house in the world and then Roxy can move in with us, okay?" I giggled and then nodded placing him down while he plopped on the couch.

"Noah go get ready, we're going to pick up my friend so the three of us can go out for lunch, and after that I'm gonna take you to Abuela's." Noah jumped off the couch and then headed to his room, Ashton following him to make sure he didn't get distracted by something on his way up.

Because of my mom's lack to take care of any of us, Noah lives with my grandmother. Ash and I have school so it's hard to pick him up and drop him off every day but he's always around on weekends.

When my dad died Noah didn't really understand, he was only 4 when it happened. He died in late October, only four months ago. We got the call at around 12:00 am, and all I remember hearing was my mom's sob and everything changed. We sat on the couch for hours, she, Ash and I, just silently crying into each other's arms. No one wanted to wake Noah up, but Ash told him when he did.

At first Noah told everyone not to cry. For a four year old he was pretty brave. He went about his day normally. I remember Ashton telling him that, 'daddy wasn't coming home' and Noah looked at him and shook his head. He knew my dad's job was dangerous, he just didn't understand the concept of death. When everyone was crying Noah was saying to stop. He said 'daddy doesn't like it when we're sad'. Days past and that's when he started to ask where he was.

The day of the funeral was when Noah had his breakdown.

We went up to the casket to put flowers, and when Noah saw him laying there lifeless he was telling him to wake up. 'Daddy your friends are here to see you' I remember him saying, and in the middle of the ceremony when they were putting his body under Noah kicked and screamed. He told everyone that they couldn't put him under. He said that he wasn't able to breathe even though he already wasn't. That's when I removed him and brought him to the parking lot where he couldn't see anything.

I was glad I didn't have to see it, my dad was my best friend, even though what Noah was saying about him not being able to breathe made no sense I wanted to yell at them and tell them to stop. Noah cried for hours, the only thing that would put him to bed was the song 'you are my sunshine'. I sang that to him over and over, of course it was muffled by my cries and sobs but eventually he stopped crying and fell asleep.

I haven't seen Noah cry since then. He's four years old so I'd expect him to cry over stupid things, but Noah was different. He wasn't like most kids, even when he asks 'when's daddy coming' and usually someone we'll explain to him that he's not or he can't Noah will just nod his head.

I wish I could be like Noah sometimes. He doesn't cry at all and I can't stop. Every now and then when missing my dad becomes unbearable I call his phone just to hear the voice mail. "This is Captain Nole Clowinsky of the Los Angeles police department, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now but I promise to get back to you as soon as I can. If this is one of my kids then guys I'm sorry I'm not home right now but I'll be there soon. Leave me a message after the *beeb*"

Sometimes I'll leave him a message begging him to answer the phone even though I know he can't. Other times I'll listen to the voicemail over and over again, begging and pleading for him to stop lying that he's dead and he can't keep his promises when he's dead.

When Ashton comes back he turns to face me just as I'm about to leave,

"Bells you can't leave you're supposed to meet L-" I cut off his whining because damn was it getting annoying.

"Ash I'll meet him when I get back don't worry about it." I groaned in annoyance. I headed out the door before he could say anything, else. My brother always has to be protective of me, and I'm glad but sometimes I just was to punch him in the nose. Ash is 21 and sometimes he thinks he's 41. He has all these extra responsibilities now that my dad is dead, and I just wish he didn't think that I was one of them.

I wish my mom was around more, we talk sometimes, only when Phil isn't around and he usually is. Phil, ugh I can't even begin to describe the hatred I feel towards that guy, we all hate him, Ashton especially. He's always trying to get Noah to call him dad and Noah usually bites him. Ashton almost killed him one time when he tried raising his hand to Noah, jeez if looks could kill Phil would have been six feet under.

He's also really handsy, like when we go out for dinner he always puts his hand on my lower back to escort me out. Like dude I've got two feet I know where I'm going.

I just want my mom to open her eyes and realize it, because sometimes I need her when I'm sad and she's just not there.

In my driveway Melissa's car is parked, she's wearing her sunglasses and I can tell by just her shirt she's wearing a slutty outfit.

"Hurry up bitch!" She joked. My relationship with Melissa was always like this, she was considered a bit of a slut in our school because well... She was a slut. I don't care though, what she does isn't my business the only thing I don't like is that she likes to share in great detail what goes on in her sexual life and well, she's quite the sexual girl.

I trust Melissa with personal stuff even though she isn't very trust worthy when it comes to other people. If I were having family problems then sure, she'd be the first to know and best at giving me advice.

I think I could trust her with my secrets but not with other peoples. That's why it was harder to gossip with her, because if you told her just a bit of dirt on anyone it was like giving a miner a shovel and she wouldn't stop until she got the gold.

For example in the 11th grade Melissa's really close friend Allison told us about this time when she had a threesome- which by the way was really gross because she went into descriptive detail and the guys were like 35 million years older but anyway- Mel told the whole school and Allison despised us, even though I had nothing to do with it. Since then I knew it was best to keep my sexual life to myself.

We hit up a few stores including H&M and Forever21, before deciding it was time to get food. We sat in the food court eating New-York fries while Melissa was telling me a sexual story.

"...and then bam I just gave him a blowjob." She finished off her story earning disapproving scowls form an elderly couple sitting near by.

"You are such a slut." I laughed and she smirked proudly. I just shook my head telling her how sad it was that she took that as a compliment. She threw a fry at me and said,

"Don't act all innocent with me. I know you slept with a guy at the club." I hated when she did this. Always turning the tables to me. Like fuck, I don't want to be apart of her games.

"Just tell me, was it any good? All you've said was his name is Luke, you haven't been with any other guy since Jason and I-" She stopped dead in her tracks and my eyes went wide. I grew angry by just the mention of his name and she knew that.

"Why are you so fucking nosy!?" I snapped. "You already know why I don't tell you anything yet you insist to know. Maybe if you kept your mouth shut for one second I'd tell you." I huffed. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she knew everything about Jason and how I felt when she brought him up.

Jason Abrams was my ex boyfriend from grade eleven. We'd been together since the beginning of that year and inseparable ever since. Jason was a year older than me, and I think I was mostly attracted to him because every girl wanted him. We broke up after I lost my virginity to him, just a few months before my dad died. I hated Jason for some many reasons, one being the fact that he told his whole football team that I put out, and I had guys asking me- rather begging- for me to do stuff with them. It was horrible.

I couldn't stand being there, so I stormed out and left. I caught a cab home trying my hardest not to cry. I then remembered Ashton's friend Liam was coming today and I didn't want to embarrass myself. I got home a little past eight taking my time to compose myself and then opening the door to my house.

"Bella." My brother yells the second my foot is in the door. Jeez can I not get a second?

"What!" I yell back. He didn't answer so I guess I might as well walk over to him. The second I step foot in the living room, all the air is taken from my lungs and I freeze. Unmistakable blue eyes and tall height made me stop. There he was.

"Bella this is my best friend Luke. Luke this is my younger sister Bella." His name was not Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter!


	3. 'did he touch you?'

BELLA

I nodded towards him deciding that if I even tried to speak, I'd throw up. He wasn't supposed to he here. He was supposed to be some guy I had sex with, not my brothers bestfriend.

God hates me. That's it. He fucking hates me because... fucking shit. I turned on my heels and fled up the stairs taking them two at a time and not looking back.

I heard my brother say something about going to pickup food and I sighed in relief.

I was happy they were gone, that would give me some room to think about what just happened.

Luke was my brothers bestfriend. My brother's bestfriend was Luke. Me and Luke had sex. My brother would hate me if he found out we had sex, absolutely hate me.

But then again, he doesn't know. And won't know. Jesus what's the matter with me? I'm having a mental war with myself when really it's a simple solution.

Don't talk about it.

I smiled at myself triumphantly, feeling like a bit of a drama queen but hey, no one was there to witness it. I made my way down the stairs, and to my surprise Luke was there one hand holding up his chin and the other mindlessly scrolling on his phone. He wore a green and black flannel with black skinny jeans, and white socks. I suddenly began to wonder how his dick could fit in the tight confines of his jeans without going unnoticed.

Shut up dirty mind, stop thinking about his dick!

"Sup." I said nonchalantly. Then I mentally kicked myself in the ass for saying such a stupid illiterate word. I expected him to say something, picking up what I was putting down about pretending that night never happened.

"Your ass is hanging out of those shorts." Damn I expect a lot from people.

I scoffed at his remark, going to the fridge and getting some water.

"Are you seriously going to pretend like nothing happened?" He asked calmly, locking the screen of his phone and looking in my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Okay so you are going to pretend like we never had sex, and now I'm living in your house." He replied sarcastically. Speaking as if we were simply talking about the weather. "Can we talk about this?"

"No." I said simply. Picking my glass up from the counter and making my way upstairs.

"No?"

"No. We aren't going to talk about it because you're 21 and I'm 17. You're my brother's best friend and I'm his baby sister. We will never speak about it amongst each other, or to anyone for that matter. So just forget about it." He looked at me before nodding and unlocking his phone to scroll on it once again.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay?" I knew he wasn't just okay, because I wasn't okay. He gave me this look with blue eyes narrowing mine and then they detached from mine and went back to the iPhone in his massive hand.

"Okay." Don't any of you even think about having a TFIOS moment because our 'okay's' we not the 'okay's' Hazel and Gus were saying to each other okay?

.

.

.

Two weeks had passed, and that night was never spoken of. I thought about it though, a lot. Everything that seemed important before had suddenly faded away into blue eyes, and tight jeans. 

For example I used to have the biggest crush and Joel Brody, his full lips and big brown eyes drew me in, and now? God, I didn't feel a thing. Sure I still found him unbelievably attractive, but I never realized that Joel was a downright asshole. His sexual jokes always lacked a punchline, and he seemed to think that we were friends somehow. 

Why? I do not know. But he thought he were those friends. You know the one's that have enough sexual frustration to feed Africa. Well all I had was frustration, like who gave him the right to go and put his pervy little hands all up on me. Um personal space buddy.

I say it's wrong when Joel does it, but why does it feel so right when Luke's hands rub on mine. We hadn't spoken of that night, but the tension was there.

Let me rephrase, the sexual tension.

We shared lustful glances and lingering touches, and I know I wasn't the only feeling it. I didn't have a school girl crush on Luke. More like a naughty schoolgirl fantasy. I know it's wrong, he's my brother's best friend but just being near him sends chills down my spine. 

I long for any kind of connection between Luke and I, but he seems to want nothing to do with me in that way. I do consider him my friend, because we've spoken and he's really funny. What sucks is that he doesn't see me the way. Or he does but he won't show it.

It's Thursday morning, and I'm sitting at the edge of the tub, waiting for the water to warm up. The door opens and in walks Phil- talk about crushed dreams- I hug the towel around my body and cringe.

He reeks of alcohol and cigarettes, and I'm slightly glad he's in the bathroom, because he is in serious need of a shower. But even though a shower is what he desperately needs, he has his own bathroom and does not need to be sticking his nasty little nose in mine.

"Yes?" I ask. It's really in the morning, around 6 o'clock, school doesn't start till' 8:30 and it's only a fifteen minute drive, but Phil is never up this early. Reason A as to why I am.

"Why are you awake right now?" He asks, walking closer to me, and I grip my towel even tighter on my body.

"Seriously Phil what do you want? Because I need to shower." I say rudely because... I hate him.

"I'm so tired of you disrespecting me. One day I'm going to teach you how to show some god damn respect." I gulped. He yanked my arm and my towel fell slightly but I managed to keep it up with my other hand. "Why don't I give you your first lesson today." He smiled. I felt a lump in my throat, I wanted to scream because I knew what he wanted, and what he was about to do. 

Before he could do anything, the door creaked open and in walked Luke-shirtless with sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips. He looked confused when he saw Phil, his eyebrows furrowed, I turned my head away so I didn't have to meet his stare.

"Morning Luke." Phil said cheerfully, and then fled the bathroom without another word.

"Isabella?" He spoke low. I turned my head towards him, some of my hair falling in front of my face.

"Hm?" I couldn't speak. I felt as though any sentence I muttered, I'd break down into a mess of cries and sobs. I felt a tear escape my eye, and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand sniffling.

"Bella did he... did he touch you?" The last thing I needed right now was Luke to feel sorry for me. And I wasn't one to cry, not for shit like this. 

I've had my fair share of mom's boyfriend's trying to feel me up. But Phil, fucking Phil was here to stay. He had been the longest of all of them, and somehow thought he'd been supplying the income. Which admittedly he was of some sort, but still. Phil was my dad's replacement, that I knew now and everything I missed about my dad came bubbling back to the surface because I had Phil.

But me being the person I am, had to swallow my feelings and put up a brave front like I always had.

"What pft no!" I scoffed. Rubbing under my eyelids, just in case any tears had fallen. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned toward the mirror grabbing a hair brush and brushing my hair to distract myself.

"You know Phil, just a regular old douche." I laughed. He walked over to me, gripping both my arms in his strong hands and turning me towards him.

"You tell me if he ever touches you again." He said pressing his forehead to mine and kissing it sweetly. I turned my head away,shaking it and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. Um... yeah." I quickly left the bathroom. I got ready for school putting on my uniform that consisted of the typical dark blue and green plaid skirt, the same pattern tie that I hung loosely around my neck and I white button up shirt. I quickly left, making sure not to greet Luke on my way out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if liked it! thanks for reading


	4. 'eat ass Brody'

Jesus Christ.

I got to school having one thing on my mind. The one thing I've had on my mind for the past two weeks. Luke. As I said before, my heart used to belong to Joel Brody and whenever I'd see him or we'd talk I felt like my legs had turned into jelly and I could no longer function. Everything he said made me want him more, his voice was like an angel, a sweet sweet angel.

And now.

I can't even hang onto a word he's saying, because all I've got stuck on my mind, is blonde hair and blue eyes. Said locks and baby blues belonging to that of my new 'roommate'. It was wrong in so many different ways, and it shouldn't have this effect on me. Because really, what did I plan on getting from Luke?

I couldn't get anything.

And he never said he wanted me, but I'm pretty good at reading signs. I'm just confused. My morning had been complete and utter shit due to Phil, but Luke changed it and made it better when he showed he actually cared.

We never spoke of that night over the past two weeks but it doesn't mean we never spoke, not full on heart to hearts but I could call him a friend. The only problem was when we did speak the sexual tension in the room could be cut with a sword.

Right now in this school hallway by my locker, holy mother of fuck do I want to sucker punch Joel in the nose right now. All he could seem to talk about was the party Allison was throwing friday night, and for some insane reason he thought I cared enough to have to continuously listen to him.

Trust me I didn't, all I wanted to do was to sit with Mel in the caf and complain about how we wanted to lose weight while eating a pizza.

Currently we weren't speaking because of what happened at the mall but I honestly didn't care about that right now. So when I saw her looking at me from across the hallway her kilt 50 inches too high and her bright blue-green eyes with mascara coating her lashes, begging for my forgiveness I cut off Joel mid-sentence about the 'awesome party' he was at last week and sauntered over to my bitch.

"Bells listen you have no idea how-" Once I got there the apologies flowed but I didn't even give a shit anymore.

"Yeah yeah, it's okay, love you too. Just take me away from Joel." She laughed at me and we quickly side hugged.

"I've missed you. Like you don't even know. Shits going down with Michael and like you know the usual drama."

"Mel just make it official all you do is fight with each other, but then all you do is sleep with other people."

"Bells c'mon, I'm not ready for that and neither is he. Can you honestly see me and Michael? Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Uh-uh." I sighed. But when I thought about it, it was true. Neither of them were ready for that level of commitment. "Besides, mine and Michael's drama is nothing compared to the talk of you and Joel. The whole school is booming with his new sudden fascination with you." You know what else was booming? My ears, and I just couldn't take another second of Joel talk so I decided changing the topic would be best.

"I'm was supposed to go out with Ash to the mall on friday so we can get Noah an Ipad, but it's not happening anymore."

I sighed. It was true, me and Ash were planned on getting Noah an Ipad for his birthday because he's always used to playing games on our little phone screens, and it was about time he got something for himself because I knew my little brother and he would never ask for something he didn't specifically need.

"Well why?" That was the biggest problem though, Noah wouldn't care whether he'd get one or not but it was still crucial that he did, because he deserved it. I'd been pitching in, and Ash took an extra shift because those fuckers aren't cheap, and we did have enough money for it. But then Phil got into a fight with mom and decided he wasn't going to pay the internet bill, and me and Ashton live on that for school and work and shit so we had to use the money for Noah's Ipad on that.

His birthday is two weeks from now and at the rate Ash's getting paid and all the money I saved up going to the bill, Noah's Ipad just wasn't happening.

"Fucking Phil." I said. My answer was short but no further explanation was needed because when it came to Phil Mel already knew the situation was fucked.

"Oh God that horn dog always has to go and ruin everything. What does your mother see in him anyway? Like come on, Phil isn't even cute she should find someone as hot as your dad, I mean he did make some pretty cute kids." She winked. It was okay to joke about my dad with Mel because he was basically her own too.

"Yeah I am pretty cute right?" I said tossing a piece of hair behind my shoulder.

"No I was actually talking about your brother." Fucking rude.

"You know my dad wasn't even Ashton's real dad?"

"Yeah I know I mean the other one." I thought for a moment and then twisted my face up in disgust.

"Ew Mel he's like 4 you perv." I laughed smacking her arm.

"Whatever. But for reals isn't that guy that's living with you guys paying rent?"

"Yeah Luke he does but he's only been with us for-"

"Luke? Oh my god Bells!?" She squealed. "It's not the Luke from Malibu with a huge pen-"

"Melissa!" I screeched, putting my hand over her mouth to silence the internal girl crazy that was about to combust. I did want to tell Melissa the ugly truth, about me and Luke but I couldn't.

One being that there just wasn't anything to tell. As of now we were simply friends with a lot of sexually tension that had to be resolved, but to my dismay there wasn't anything sexual to look forward to.

I didn't necessarily trust her because of something she did to Allison, who though she claimed to be a good friend both Mel and I didn't really like her. And I was just pussy-ing out because I was afraid she'd do the same to me which I had a right to, but then again she's my bitch and I do need someone to talk to about Luke.

So maybe I could trust her, just not now. There wasn't anything to tell, and if I did end up telling her now then she'd probably give hella good advice after talking about his penis and then I'd talk myself out of seeing the magic hidden inside the tight confines of his jeans.

So I would tell her. Just not now.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly seeing as we'd drawn attention to ourselves. "So-"

"Isabella!" I heard Joel's impatient and annoyed voice say from where I'd left him at my locker. I gave him the sign to say 'just a minute' and turned to Melissa so she could continue what she was saying. I wish I hadn't though because the look she was giving Joel was pure ice and I suddenly felt the need to grab a hoodie.

"As I was saying, is th-"

"Isa-bella!" He screeched sounding like a whiny six year old.

"Eat ass Brody she's coming." Melissa seethed to him, venom lacing her voice. "I'll call you later, tell me how it goes at home." I nodded and gave her a quick hug, before walking over to Joel, keeping in mind my ears just might bleed and sighing.

"Finally." He breathed and I gave him a fake smile, but he was completely oblivious to it. "So about Aly's party." Fuck me with a spoon. "I wanted to know if maybe, you'd want to go with me. Like on a date." The thing was I almost immediately said yes. But it wasn't because I was intrigued to attend one of Aly's parties or that I wanted to go with Joel. The only thing I could think about was that I could quite possibly make Luke jealous. And that's what made me going to the party a huge mistake.


	5. 'sorry i punched him'

BELLA

When I got home from school on friday, I saw crayons scattered across the table and paper all over the place. Noah was here.

"Noah-Bear?" I called, I couldn't hear anything except for the sound of small and large footsteps coming down the stairs and into the living room.

"Belly-Bean!" He yelled throwing himself into my arms, he hooked his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck tightly. "Look Belly-Bean, do you see something different." I took a look at him and noticed his hair quiffed to perfection, which could only mean one thing. "Lukey did it to me, doesn't it look so good?" I looked at Noah and smiled brightly, when I saw Luke leaning against the door frame a towel over his shoulder, and a comb in his hand smiling at us.

"Hi Belly-Bean?" He teased. Noah's smile dropped instantly and he turned around to face Luke.

"No Lukey you can't call her that. That's my nickname for Bella. Get your own." He's very serious when it comes to nicknames and even though the both of us wanted to laugh we stayed serious for his sake.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll think of one Bella would like." He smiled. I put Noah down and sighed. "Ash told me to tell you, he's going to be taking another shift at work, so I'm going to be taking you guys to the mall for...bras?" Seriously? Nice save Luke.

"What are bras? Is that the thing Bella wears? Me and Ashy found some in your drawer it was like a BIG bowl of ice cream." It was disturbing in so many different ways.

"Noah!"

"What? Don't be such a baby Bella." He teased pinching my side.

"I like that. Baby, that's your new nickname." My heart did a somersault inside my chest. And I fought the urge to jump up and down in excitement.

"Okay Noah go get dressed so we can get going." He nodded and went upstairs.

"Your brother is amazing." Luke laughed, picking up some stray crayons from the floor. "So baby, what are we planning on getting him for his birthday?"

"Ash didn't tell you?" I asked. I still didn't get why we were going to the mall because we hadn't agreed on what we were getting him.

"He was in a rush, so I didn't catch everything." My mouth formed an 'o' shape and I filled him in on the Ipad situation.

"Shit, baby I'm sorry." He gave me a hug, it was comforting and it felt nice.

"And four hundred won't cover it?" I shook my head. "Phil's a fuckin' asshole." I nodded my head.

"I'm ready- Belly-Bean what's wrong." I backed away from Luke, smiling up at him although it was a total contradiction to what I was feeling inside.

"Nothing Luke's just being a friend. I'm going to change out of my uniform, be right back." I walked upstairs quickly, taking out a pair of black Adidas pants and a black shirt. "You ready to go?" They both nodded as we headed to the car, Noah's car seat was placed in Luke's car and he crawled in for me to strap him in.

"Shit I forgot my phone." Luke muttered jogging back to the house to retrieve it. I put my seatbelt on and rested my hand on the gear shift tracing out the letters absent-mindedly. I didn't even hear Luke get it until, his hand brushed mine to turn the gear to drive. His hand found mine, and kept it in his as we drove.

My heart was beating fast with each sweep of his thumb over my knuckles. Luke pushed the loose ring back and forth on my finger while continuing to drive. It was a cute gesture and I felt it hard to even breathe while he was doing this.

When we arrived at the mall, after spending ten minutes to find a parking space, we walked up to the entrance, Luke holding both mine and Noah's hands.

"Noah-Bear you're going to behave right?" I didn't really have to ask because knowing my little brother he'd behave anyway but it's just something you do.

While we walked in, a group of upper class women looked at myself and Luke in pure disgust, for reasons I wasn't sure why. I looked towards Luke, who glanced at them for a second and then looked away, seeming unfazed by it.

"Isabella is that you?" I turned to see Jason standing there with a group of his friends, looking higher than a kite. "Huh, I guess I was right, you did put out for somebody."

"What the fuck did you just say?" He seethed, dropping Noah's hand just as he did my little brother ran in between my legs.

"She's your girlfriend right? Or is she a fuck toy, you know you can never really tell with her." He laughed high fiving one of his friends as if he was a funny. Luke laughed wickedly along with them, when they realized they stopped immediately and before Jason could open his stupid mouth to say anything else, Luke punched him in the jaw knocking him into a couple of other people. And just as we were there, we were gone, Luke took my hand again, after dropping it to punch Jason in the face and I took Noah's and we all headed inside.

"That was so cool Lukey." Noah praised, and I laughed agreeing with him. Luke laughed only for the sake of Noah but I could tell he didn't really find the situation all that funny. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist and he seemed tense.

"Noah do you want to head to the Disney store and see some toys?" He nodded his head and we went to the Disney store where he could roam freely.

"Belly-Bean look they're showing a video, can I watch please?"

"Just stay where we can see you okay?" He nodded his head and then skipped over to the screening where a bunch of other kids were.

"Who the hell was that?" Luke said the second Noah was out of ear shot.

"My ex-boyfriend." I muttered, he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Sorry I punched him, he was being a dick."

"I'm glad you did." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head, and though it wasn't for him what it was for me it was wrong.

I had a date with Joel, one that Luke had no idea about and if he found out I'd like to think he'd be pretty pissed. Which is wrong I know but if it meant he'd noticed me as more than the girl he had sex with in Malibu I'd do it, but I had to tell him. Obviously not right now because he was already pretty pissed about Jason and his shit.

"I have a solution to your problem." He said pulling away from the hug, but keeping his arm around my waist.

"What problem?"

"Well Noah's birthday is in two weeks right? And at the end of this week I'll have to pay rent and shit because I'm living with you guys. So, with the rent money you'll have more than enough to get Noah a gift and your problem will be solved." It was a solution to the problem but it also felt wrong, because... actually it didn't the money was meant to go to something so Luke just helped us out and saved the situation.

"Okay but then it's from all three of us alright?" He agreed, and just as he did Noah came running in.

"I'm bored can we get food please?"

"Yeah let's go." Luke replied and grabbed Noah putting him on his shoulders. Noah giggled uncontrollably while all the others kids stared at him in awe and jealousy. I trailed closely behind as Noah touched anything in his reach and giggling at the same time.

"Baby did you hear us?" I wasn't aware that I had zoned out but when I looked we were on the escalator and I guess Noah had to be put down.

"Sorry what?"

"Noah wants Chinese noodles."

.

.

.

As we were driving back home, Noah had fallen asleep while in Luke's arms and was sleeping soundly in the back while Luke and I listened to the radio. Not soon after we arrived back at the house, Luke carried Noah up the stairs to go to sleep, and I sat on the couch running a hand over my face.

When Luke came back down he walked up to me and sat down on the couch beside me. He grabbed my legs and tossed them over his lap

"You okay?" He asked running his hands up and down my legs.

"Just tired." I muttered softly. I scooted myself closer to him, still keeping my legs across his lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said softly, bringing the hand that was previously on my legs to my cheek, and caressing it softly. I melted at his touch, placing mine over his.

"Go ahead."

"I want to talk about that night." I breathed in, "I just- I can't stop thinking about it. About you." His lips found mine in an instant, kissing them quickly and then resting his forehead against mine. "Your lips."

"What else?" I asked.

"I can't stop thinking about your legs wrapped around me." Before I could think I was lifted from my seat and in his lap. Soon enough his lips were firmly pressed against mine again, his hands gripped my hips and pushed against them I ground them into his lap and he groaned lowly. Then I realized how wrong this was and what we're doing, or about to do and pulled myself off of him.

"I can't." I placed my hands on his chest, and he looked at me confused and a bit hurt. "I have a date." I whispered, and his face fell.

"A date?" I nodded, he cracked a smile and began walking up the stairs.

.

.

.

It was now 7:30, Joel was said to be here at 8. I has ready with my hair and the little makeup I wore done, I was just deciding what to wear. I was currently in the bathroom, with an old shirt on and nothing else because I was home and far too lazy to change into clothes and then change out of them to get ready.

The door creaked open and Luke walked in, he was wearing sweatpants as opposed to his skinny jeans from earlier and had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I thought it was very rude the way he just left before and then just stayed in his room with my brother watching movies. Granted I did just kiss him, and tell him I had a date just hours before but he could have said something.

"Noah just went home, your grandma came and picked him up. There's no need to be rude Isabella." He joked.

"I wasn't being rude."

"Rude, and defensive I get it." He nodded, I knew it was just an attempt to make my blood boil, so I chose to ignore it.

"I don't know what to wear." He looked at the choices I had,

"Wear the black jeans with that lacy top thing, it's the least revealing." He said. I don't know if he was trying to be insulting but it worked, that was rude. I took the brush and smacked him with it.

"What the fuck?" He said grabbing his arm in pain.

"Fuck you, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I meant that it was less revealing. God, why do you have to read so much into it?" He laughed at my craziness and I found myself laughing along with him. I felt a little bad for just leaving to go with Joel, with whom I didn't really want to go with in the first place but I felt I owed it to him- okay that was a lie. It was only to make Luke jealous and it was very obvious that he was.

"Who are you going with anyway?" He asked, I was aware we were now just having a conversation in the bathroom casually.

"Joel Brody, and turn around." He did, so I could get ready.

"You're going to have bad time." Who the hell did he think he was? I couldn't even say a word before I felt his lips pressed against mine for second time that day. They were removed from mine before I could even kiss back.

"What- why did you..." I said putting my fingers on my lips where his taste still lingered. He gripped my hips in his hands and pressed my body on the door. I could feel his breath and my ear, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"I want you to think about that when you're with this boy." He said, "Think about my lips on yours, and everything you're going to be missing from what he gives you." The doorbell rang and he separated himself from me, opening the door and walking out to go answer it.

I quickly put my clothes on, and walked down the hallway where Joel was talking to Luke.

"Damn Bella you look really good." Joel, said and I blushed. Luke scoffed and moved from his place at the door.

"Your mom wants you home by twelve." Luke muttered, walking past me.

"Yeah okay." I smiled, and he fake smiled back, "I'll see you later." I said to Luke and then walked over to Joel,

"You have a great time Bella." Luke said sweetly but you could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice. I walked out with Joel, and he gave me a confused look as we walked to the car.

"What's his problem?" Joel asked.

"He's having guy trouble." I said, but mentally laughed because even though Luke couldn't hear it, I was mentally getting him back for whatever he did.

"Guy? Oh he's... oh. I wouldn't expect that, I mean he looks like a total ladies man." Joel laughed.

"You have no idea."

When we walked in, the smell of booze and weed filled my nose. I liked parties as cliché as they were, and they were also where every story seems to hold all the events and where the good girl changes the bad boy for the better. I liked it.

The allure of all the people here with or without permission. Here to escape all these problems. The same reason I was here. Well partially. Half of why I was here, was to prove a point that I could have a good time with Joel and I would try my absolute hardest to do so.

Surprisingly it wasn't as hard as I thought. Joel wasn't the asshole I expected him to be when we arrived, he kept my hand in his grasped it tightly and wouldn't let me wander off so he can go get his with some cheerleader.

When the girls from our school threw themselves at him, and stayed completely oblivious to the fact that I was so obviously his date. I wasn't surprised because he was Joel Brody everyone wanted him. Including me at one point but I was glad he actually brushed off those girls, or rather told them to fuck off. My kind of guy.

So, I planned to have a great time. Luke Hemmings would not depict the time I had with him. I wouldn't let him. I refused to let him. I needed to forget about Luke just for a little bit, and Joel was here, and he wanted me. Not for sex but for me. Right now I'd take what I could get and I would tolerate Joel.

We continued to make our way through the crowd, to my right I saw Melissa making out with Michael, making quite possibly half of the school's population envy her even more than they already did. Allison was giving me death glares, cause of course she just had to have a major crush on Joel and I just had to be going to her party with him. But hey, what would life be without a little drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank your for reading!!


	6. 'do you want me to do it again?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of p.o.v switches in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy happy reading!!

BELLA

The party was okay, we danced and drank a bit, not enough to be drunk but enough. We were currently on the dance floor, while Blow by Ke$ha played through the speakers. Joel turned me around so my back was to him, and grinded my body into his while leaving sloppy kisses on my neck. I knew I'd have a hickey there. 

Needless to say I wasn't feeling it, at all. I really thought this wouldn't be one of those nights. Joel was promising in being a gentlemen, but like all teenage boys, he only wanted one thing. I wasn't going to do it with him, not at all that's the last thing I wanted to do. 

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I shook my head to his question, but I guess he didn't think that I said no, so he tugged at my hand and led me down a hallway to a bedroom. When we got inside he kissed my lips, and I kissed back but I wasn't into it at all. I kept flinching at his touch but he seriously wasn't getting the hint. 

I don't even want to describe what happened next, because the experience was just excruciating. We didn't have sex, god knows we did not, but he got off. On my body. 

You know that movie, it's called a Haunted House and it's basically making fun of the paranormal activity movies. Well the guy records what he's about to do to his girlfriend before they have sex to this teddy bear. And he basically masturbates on the bear. 

So, in this situation I'm the bear. And Joel used my body for his pleasure. After that I smiled weakly at him, and he actually thought I came to that. He drove me home after, and he walked me to the door like the gentlemen he was not. 

The sick thing was he pushed me against my front door and began to grind into me again, but I managed to open the door from behind me, and leave him outside. 

When I walked in, Luke was sitting on the couch watching re-runs of grey's anatomy on the t.v.

"It's like 12:30." He said, pausing the show and then turning towards me. Did he seriously wait up to see if I kept curfew.

"Sorry mom." I said sarcastically, and he laughed.

"Come sit." He motioned and I sat beside him on the couch. "How was your party?" He muttered, laughing lightly.

"It was wonderful." I said, and then grabbed the hair tie from my wrist and tied up my hair into a ponytail. His eyes landed on my neck, and they went wide. I was about to apologize when I noticed the look of jealousy on his face and felt satisfied. Wow, I'm a bad person.

"I can tell." He said softly. And then I felt bad again, because I can tell he was genuinely hurt, even though he would never admit it. He said nothing else and I pulled my hair down again to cover the purple whelps. 

Nevertheless we spoke, but the tension could be cut with a knife. At one thirty I complained that I was too tired, and we both went upstairs he walked me to my room, and layed down with me for a bit. When I woke up the next morning he was gone.

LUKE

I had a plan. 

You see after I saw Bella come home, which I will admit I did wait up, but only so I can rub it in her face when she told me what a horrible time she had. 

Okay that did not sound as good as I'd hoped. 

I was mad when I saw those hickeys, and even after I stayed with her for a bit until she fell asleep, I was still mad. 

I needed Bella, hell I craved her. It wasn't only her beauty that intrigued me, but also the fact that we shared a house. I knew Ash had a sister, but in my defence he did say very frequently 'baby sister' so signing up for this warm welcome I thought I'd get an infant, running around and crying in the middle of the night. 

No, I get Bella the girl- no woman that gives me dreams of her moaning and sneaking into my room in the middle of the night. A delicious sort of torture.

Anyway, back to the plan. While we sat on the couch and conversed, try as she might those 2 purple markings on her neck did not go un-noticed by me. As she spoke I listened, but also looked at her neck. Two things, I noticed.

1) They were not where she wanted them to be.

2) She wanted me to notice.

I knew her sweet spot, just below the ear where her shoulders met. Those were sloppily placed by a half drunken teenager by the name of Joel. Amateur. But she wanted me to notice, and she caught on when I did.

I admit it probably wasn't her plan initially, but when I reacted- stupid move on my part- she formulated a plan, in that dirty mind of her's. And here is where my plan commences. It's not all bad. Sure I'm thinking of more radical fantasies but to stay on track and to get what I want, I have to start small.

My mother, the always gracious Liz Hemmings, always taught me something growing up. You see I'd always had big plans. I never shared these kinds of plans with her, but I always had this idea to change the world. As a boy, I always wanted to travel to the moon. So on the whiteboard I had gotten for Christmas I had wrote down formulas that had nothing to do with space travel what so ever, and about building a rocket ship. I designed this model and created a powerpoint on why my mother should let me go off into space and collect cheese from the moon.

I know what you're thinking. I was a pretty smart kid.

Well, my mother would always say and still to this day does.

"Tell me what you want." And so I would. And there I would share my impractical plan, and my outrageous idea to purchase dairy products from the moon. And she would turn to me and add,

"Now here's what you're going to get." That summer, I was sent to the best space simulation camp money could buy. 

So here is the point to my little story.

What I want is to be pleasured by Bella beyond my wildest dreams, anywhere and everywhere.

Now here's what I'm going to get, Bella nude in my bed. And that trumps any other fantasy when I think about it hard enough. I just particularly like to aim high. So I guess my plan wasn't that bad after all.

Here's wohere it get's complicated, I'm a man that will not show weakness. I know hard to believe right? And if you're a man, and you're anything like me, you know that when a woman begs for you it is one hell of turn on. Well given the circumstance. 

But I digress, my plan is to be a tease. Subtly obviously, I'm very good at pretending I have no idea the effect I have on women. But it's why I make such a good sex partner, I know what I want. And I know how to get girls to tell me what they want. Me.

Damn, I'm one cocky son of a bitch.

Breakfast was served in the morning, by the dearest Bella, eggs bacon and toast. It was good and I offered to help wash the dishes when we were all done eating.

Another thing crossed my mind, as I sauntered over to her with dirty dishes in hand. How could Ash not feel the sexual tension going on. If the tables were turned I'd have me kicked out in a heart beat. Because there was no denying the attraction Bella and I shared, you could see it a mile away but somehow it went unnoticed my Ashton. To my advantage might I say but it was pretty weird.

As I walked over to her, Ash Went to the living room where you couldn't see the kitchen and I was glad.

BELLA

I scrubbed the sticky plate with soap and Luke rinsed when I was done. We hadn't spoken once, and it was beginning to annoy me. I wanted him to say something, or do something. I knew he was mad about the hickey's but I didn't know he actually wanted to ignore me.

I'll admit I did want him to get a reaction out of him when I saw he noticed, but I didn't want him to be angry. He honestly had no right to be, he had a thought that I would have a horrible time at the party. And yes I did towards the end but I didn't want him to know that.

Maybe if I make conversation with him it'll ease the tension and he'll forget what he's mad at me for. I'll just ask him a question. Not too personal just small talk.

"How big is your penis?" I blurted. Someone shoot me. Luke was laughing, pretty hard(like his dick) oh god I need to stop. I bit my lip to contain my giggle, and he breathed in turning towards me.

"I uh... I don't really know." Well at least we're talking. I'll stay on the topic cause I was pretty curious.

"And you wear pretty tight pants so um." I looked around and then whispered the last part, "How do you fit it... in there?"

"If I were to guess I'd say about 8 inches. And well when you reposition it kind of fits." He smirked down at me, putting the plate on the rack to dry and facing towards me.

"Why? Did you want to see for yourself." What happened to small talk? His words made me drop the plate with a big shatter and I cut to my finger.

"What's going on in there?" Ash called from the couch. Well he really seemed to care as he continued watching the walking dead.

"Nothing!" I called back and then ran upstairs. I walked into my bathroom and clutched the counter wincing as I made contact with the cut on my finger.

I need to get out of here. What were we doing. I didn't mind what Luke said. The fact that I did want to see for myself. The fact that I missed his touch. And I missed the pleasure he gave me.

I wasn't afraid of Ashton finding out. No, he was completely oblivious to everything. 

But no matter how good it felt it was wrong. If he did find out, not that we were really doing anything he'd hate Luke. He'd hate me. I couldn't have my brother hate me, for nothing. For lust and pleasure. Could I?

LUKE

About an hour after the plate broke- which I had to clean up- she left. That blonde friend of her's came over and stole her away. Ash and I spent the day together, mostly me playing fifa and Ashton not paying attention what so ever but that's how we hung out most of the time.

"Oh bro what happened with that girl from Malibu?" Of course I told Ashton. In my defence I had no idea this girl was Bella but I had to tell my bestfriend about the best sex of my life.

"Not much. I never heard from her again, she was just a one night stand." I shrugged.

"Was she really the best. I mean body and everything." Now that I knew Bella was the girl I just couldn't talk to Ashton about it. He had no idea the girl with the smokin' body and tight- I can't even think it with Ashton around. I mean come on, it's his little sister and we had to change the topic fast.

"Yeah. Well what about you man. Any awesome stories you want to share?" His eyes practically lit up like a Christmas tree, and he began his story.

*next morning*

I didn't wait up for Bella, well I did but after 12:30 I just got bored. My plan didn't go as well as I'd hoped, but make no mistake it was still in motion. She wanted me, deny as she might I know she did. It was six twelve when I heard the familiar creak of the bathroom door meaning Bella was up.

I rubbed my eyes and walked in the bathroom, sweatpants on with no shirt. She was there in her little pyjamas, tank top and silk shorts reaching for her tooth brush.

Today I wasn't really up for her. Well I was, but I was also going to visit my mum, and she lives a long drive away so I figured I'd wake up early. A happy little accident.

I completely and totally on accident, touched her waist as I moved to the other side of the sink to get a hair brush. She sighed in half annoyance.

"Oh you don't seem happy to see me." I tease her.

"You're my brother's best friend. You're bestfriend is my brother. You're-"

"I'm your mother, I'm your father, I'm your cat, I'm your dog. I get it." I mocked.

"You're sexually harassing me." She stated.

"I'm brushing my hair!" I said in defence.

"This needs to stop. We can't do this as much as I want it we can't. We need to stop. It has to be over. We, whatever this is we're doing needs to end. Like now. Cause-" I cut her off my pinning her to the bathroom door and pressing my lips to hers. She kissed back, rather quickly I might add. Her toothbrush hanging loosely from her finger tips as she melted in my arms.

"I already told you. I would never do anything you didn't want willingly." I said, my lips still ghosting over hers and I stared in her bright blue eyes.

"I never asked you for that."

"Do you want me to do it again?" I asked though I already knew my answer.

"...yes."

.

.

.


	7. 'do you feel what you do to me'

LUKE

My lips stayed firmly pressed onto her's as I held her up on the bathroom door. Without thinking twice about it I opened the door with my free hand and then placed both back on her waist carrying her over to my bed without breaking the kiss.

Her hands were everywhere, both cupped my checks bringing my face closer to her's, then loosely wrapped around my neck, and tugging at the locks of hair at the bottom. I brought her to my bed, placing her at the edge and standing there admiring the way she looked on her knees before me. She was almost my height like that, placing both of her hands on my waist and looking me in the eye.

I didn't stay long gazing at her it would be no use, in this moment I needed to give her what she'd been wanting. What I knew she'd been wanting. I pressed her closer to me, if be possible, making sure she could feel my hard on at her centre. She moaned into my mouth and it had to be the most sexy thing I'd ever heard.

"Do you feel that Bella? Do you feel what you do to me?" I panted, still ghosting my lips over her swollen ones. She mewled in response and placed her hand on the bulge, prominently showing through my sweatpants.

While her other hand dug her finger nail prints in to my skin I cupped both her cheeks in my hands and kissed her, gently pushing her down onto the bed, supporting myself on top of her with my arms. I removed my shirt, and she brought her hands across my chest down to my stomach looking me in the eyes, as if staking her claim on my body.

I removed her shirt and stared at her tits, her nipples pert and I was happy that she hadn't been wearing a bra. I made a trail of kisses from her neck to the valley of her breasts, down to her stomach, and as I reached her hips I pulled off both her silk shorts and panties at the same time. I pressed two fingers to her wet slit and brought it up to her centre, she arched her back in response moaning my name, that I had to silence with a kiss.

My fingers worked fast against her, she moaned into my mouth as I pressed them harder against her, grinding her hips into mine with urgency. I wanted to see her - no needed to see her, as my plan unfolded in front of me.

"You got to be quiet for me baby." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes were screwed shut as I continued to pleasure her, her lips plump and I just had to kiss her.

With that I plunged two fingers inside her and she gave me a muffled moan by biting her lip. I sucked at her centre and looked up to see her eyes were already on mine. And I had then realized I would never get enough of her.

She looked extremely sexy in her current position, her back arched, one leg bent with the other draped over my back. She gasped and panted, whimpered under me, as I worked her with my tongue and fucked her with my fingers. I brought her little hand and placed it on top of her clit replacing it with mine. She got the message and began rubbing herself,

"Ah.. Fuck luke." She panted. I could feel the pulse of her orgasm, her tight walls clenching around my fingers in succession. I pulled both out of her, to which she whimpered in response, placing my tongue at her opening and sucked all of her juices in my mouth.

"C'mon baby give it to me." I mumbled against her inner thigh. My words were her undoing, as she came all over my mouth and let it pool onto the bed sheets.

She was panting, I was panting, but that. Was fucking incredible.

"You're still hard." She giggled. Once I lay beside her.

"Don't remind me." I chuckled. I repositioning my length, seeing as it had gone down. I knew I wouldn't get mine today. But there was always another day. And I knew she wanted me. After ten minutes, of giggling at nothing and short kisses. He were both startled my a knock on my door.

I kissed her quickly while she ran to the bathroom collecting her things and turning on the water.

BELLA

I quickly got out of my bedroom, sliding a hand through my hair and closing the door behind me. I was startled to see Luke in the hallway talking to Phil, his face was angry but Phil does that to people so I wasn't too shocked.

"Everything okay?" I asked them. They both snapped their heads towards me. Luke's face softened but he kept his hands in fists, while Phil looked me up and down. Ew. My morning was going great until I saw him,and he somehow managed to piss Luke off.

After I scurried out of Luke's room, I took a quick shower to clean the sweat off me, and got ready as fast as I could. It took me all of 10 minutes but I decided today would be my no make up day, and just be casual.

I wore our uniform skirt and shirt, I pulled at the knee socks, and rocked my feet back and forth on the carpeted floor, as I waited for my response.

"Don't you think that's a bit too revealing Isabella?" Phil commented, fully checking out my boobs and not even trying for it to go unnoticed. "Go inside your room and change, and I think we should finish our talk from before." My jaw clenched. No way in hell was I taking orders from Phil, and if he thought otherwise he had another thing coming.

"It's my uniform, and it's fine-"

"Bella just change into the pants and hurry up, I have to get going soon." Luke cut me off.

"Then, go." I sassed, of course he picks Phil's side. Like what's so good about him, honestly.

"Bella seriously, I need to get going and I'm taking you to school. So just do what your step-dad says and hurry up. God why do you have to be so childish." I scoffed, and went downstairs not even thinking about changing.

I heard him sigh and mutter something to Phil before his large footsteps came downstairs and ushered me to go to his car. Once he unlocked the car door he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off instantly.

"Alright let's get one thing straight, Phil is not my step father. And if you ever in your life say those words to me again I will not hesitate to punch you in the fucking balls, got it?"

"Bella you don't have to be so defensive, what did you want me to do punch him in the jaw for commenting on your outfit. I'm not fighting with you over your childish little games. I'm twenty one not twelve, and I sure as hell am not your babysitter." He spat and all I saw was red.

"Oh go fuck yourself Luke, say that again when you want to get in my pants you fucking dick." I seethed. My whole body shook with anger, I felt like crying because I was so frustrated with him but I managed to keep in my tears.

I couldn't be around him, when all I wanted to do was scratch his eyeballs out with my fingernails. That fucking asshole.

"Stop the car." We were only two minutes away from my school, but I was serious on not wanting to be around him. He didn't say anything but pulled over to the side of the road without a fight. I began to open the door, but he reached across the passenger seat and closed it before I could even get my foot out.

"Let me go." I said giving him death glares when he locked the car.

"No, you honestly think I'm going to let you walk by yourself?"

"You're not my fucking babysitter." I mocked. He was so pissed at me, no doubt, and though it wasn't my plan to go bitch mode on him, he deserved it. But I'm pissed at him too, so at the moment I don't give a fuck that he looks like he's ready to crash the whole right side of the car.

"Okay just stop Bella. I get it you're sensitive about the topic of Phil being your dads replacement, but whether you like it or not he is with your mom. It was never my intention to offend you, but you just came out of my room after I ate you out and what did you want me to do? Defend your honour because he said he didn't like your skirt. I told you to go change because no one is supposed to see you in clothes like that except for me, and you're not about to go to your school looking like that. But of course you don't fucking listen. So quit the bitch act." Some of what he said was true, and after I pondered for a moment I could understand where he was coming from. But I wasn't about to admit defeat, and I know it sounds immature, but I was mad at him.

"It doesn't matter what I wear, and you have no right to have an opinion on it regardless. I didn't ask you to 'defend my honour'. You're not my dad nor my brother. And you sure as hell aren't my boyfriend, so just fuck off." As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it. But I couldn't take it back now, even though I so desperately wanted to. His face fell and he looked at me and scoffed.

"Wow." He muttered, and then began to drive again. The longest two minutes of my life were spent in that car, and when he was parked outside of my school I turned to him and opened my mouth to speak when our eyes met, but he looked away from me, keeping his eyes locked straight ahead, hands gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. I closed my mouth feeling extremely guilty because I know I should be.

I'm a complete and total bitch and he knows it now.

It was in the heat of the moment situation, and though it was true Luke was not my boyfriend what I said was harsh and uncalled for. He was right, I was acting childish and I can't blame my anger towards Phil because of that. It was my own fault, and I know it wouldn't have a permanent effect on our relationship, if the tables were turned that would have cut me like a knife.

"Luke I'm sorry I just..." I couldn't even find words to justify what I said to him, and then I realized there wasn't anything I could say to make it okay. So I did the dumbest thing ever and kissed him, he surprisingly kissed back cupping my cheek in his massive hand.

I walked out of the car, and gave him one last glance before making a move to close the door.

"Bella wait." He stopped me, holding my wrist. "...Have a good day at school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! comment what you think!!


	8. 'hey baby'

"Bella wait." He stopped me, holding my wrist. "...Have a good day at school." 

I walked out of the car and into the school doors, seeing Melissa waiting for me with a yogurt cup in her hand when I got there.

"Bitch where have you been? You're always here at eight what the fuck?" She handed me the yogurt when Mr. Fisher walked past us.

"Language Ms. Parks." She rolled her eyes and flipped him off as he walked away.

"Saw that!" He called

"Shit sorry!" She said back. Mr. Fisher was that cool young teacher that didn't care what we did as long as we didn't get him in trouble. He was my favourite as well as Mel's they just had a sort of had a love hate relationship.

"Woke up late." I shrugged, and began my journey to class with Melissa in tow.

"Ew math I don't want to go." She whined and I laughed dragging her down the hall with all the other kids starring at her. When we reached the class Joel was there in Melissa's usually seat beside me.

"Hey babe." He greeted pecking my lips, which caught me by surprise. Babe? Melissa didn't say anything about the seat so she just took the one in front of me, and gave me the 'what the fuck' look about Joel.

"Your ass looks exceptional in that skirt, Isabella." Normally I would sucker punch the fucktard who said that to me, but I knew this voice all to well, my dear sweet friend Michael Clifford.

Michael was the full-fledged man version of Melissa and though I think the both of them should get married and have children they aren't-and so reassuringly- ready to settle down. 

Their relationship is the most twisted and confusing thing in this universe. You see they have sex a lot, but they also have sex with other people. So they aren't dating. But Michael gets super pissed when he sees or hears Mel has been with another guy, and Melissa completely blocks herself off from Michael if he's been with another girl.

But still they aren't dating. It's weird. And confusing But it works for them.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that Clifford." Joel said, putting a protective arm around my waist.

"Oh my apologies I had no idea." Funny neither did I.

"Uh we're um-" Before I could finish our grumpy math teacher walked in and I turned away shaking my head in confusion. Girlfriend?

.

.

.

At lunch Melissa rushed over to the table, her perfectly done eyebrows scrunched up in confusion along with Michael.

"Okay so you told me you went to the party, and he used you to fucking masturbate?" She said and Michael laughed.

"He did!" I said defensively.

"Alright so you just forgot to mention the part where he became your boyfriend!" I was epically confused. I have absolutely no recollection of me and Joel becoming an item, and though I did have a couple of drinks, I wasn't pissed drunk. I knew what happened, all the excruciating details of that night were permanently wedged into my brain. Some parts more horribly vivid than others.

"I don't know maybe he got confused, but we're not together. It was one date, I'll just talk to him and sort it out." I sighed.

"Well I hope you've planned what you're going to say because here he comes." Michael smirked, as if this was amusing.

"Hey baby I brought you some pizza." He smiled,

"He's a keeper Bells." Melissa muttered in my ear so it was only audible for me to hear. I jokingly scowled at her and accepted the pizza. How the hell was I supposed to 'break up' with him now?

"Thanks J-Joel uhh can we talk... Like in private?"

"Of course." He walked out of the lunch room, and to a more private setting. "Before you say anything I just wanted to tell you, how much you mean to me Bella. I know we haven't been dating for long" you've got that right "but I've liked you for a long time, and I know you liked me. I'm just really happy we've gotten to give us a shot." Us.

"J! C'mon dude we got to go!" One of his team mates Isaac called.

"I'll see you later alright?" I smiled sweetly. He was right. And I was torn. I couldn't do it. At least not now. So I did the coward thing. The, me thing that I totally expected myself to do and kissed his cheek, and skipped back to the lunch room. Fuck. Me.

"You pussied out didn't you Clowinsky?" Michael said as I walked over to the lunch table in shame. He had my pizza waiting for him and I grabbed it taking a bite.

"I'm a shit person." I sighed, mouth full resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well it's not like anyone is holding you back right? Joel isn't a total tool, every girl wants him you scored big." If only you knew Clifford. If only you knew.

I got home from school, I opened the door and Ashton was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"You don't have classes today?" I asked placing my keys on the table. It was rare when I saw Ash home during the day, because he was usually at class and the times I do he's sleeping for night shifts at work.

"Oh hey Bells." He waved. "And not today, it's Monday." I nodded in acknowledgement and he ran his face over his tired eyes. I plopped on the couch next to him, and noticed the tear stains on his cheeks,

"Ash what's going on?" I asked worriedly,

"I miss him Bells." He cried. Ashton rarely cries, and he's always trying to be strong cause dads not here and he wants to be the man of the house and support us all. But I can see now that it's all too overwhelming. Between school work and Noah he has a full plate. And I feel really sorry for him for that. We both get it, where we just break down from all the stress, and we don't have our dad to help us out anymore.

He continued to cry on my shoulder and I held him while he did. He sniffles a couple more times, before getting up and wiping his eyes.

"Sorry." He laughed, and then sighed and shook his head. "I was thinking he should go and pick up Noah from grams'. Just for today, like take him to dinner and let him sleep over just the three of us."

"What about Luke." I asked trying my best not to seem as interested as I really was.

"He went to visit his mum, won't be back till tomorrow night." He shrugged. "So you want to go get him?" I nodded and followed him out the door and into the car.

"Speaking of Luke, uh you don't mind that he's here right? I mean everytime I see you guys together you always look like you're in some kind of frustrating heated conversation," I almost choked on my own spit, but as I've said before Ashton was oblivious and it was easy to play this out as nothing.

"Well it's a bit weird, having another you living in the house. And you're not exactly a walk in the park, brother." I said sarcastically, to which he jokingly scowled. "But seriously I don't mind, he's nice." I nodded.

"Anyway, where does his mom live, seems he has to go pretty far?" I questioned as he made a turn.

"Palm Springs pretty long drive, but you know he's a guy and it's hard to bring girls home so he's gonna get some." He laughed, and my heart sank into my stomach. No he's not. It's different, Ash doesn't know I thought to myself.

"Ew Ash not everyone is like you." I laughed and he punched my arm playfully.

"True, but there is no one like Luke. He texted me when he got there that his 'plan' was being set in motion." He parked the car just outside grams' house, and pulled his phone out from his pocket. And there it was, text after text about how Luke was planning to get his while he was up visiting his mom. That dick.

"Boys." I scoffed, trying my best to keep the venom out of my voice and replacing it with sarcasm. "I'm gonna go get Noah." He chuckled and put his phone away, unlocking the car as I stepped out and walked up to the porch.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry" I said to myself. I rubbed under my eyes so no tears would escape. He was the biggest asshole ever. And he made me think he liked me. I actually thought he liked me. But no, he was just a man whore, and he was taking advantage of me because we had slept together. Well it gives me more reason not to break up with Joel, if Luke can do his own thing than so can I.

I rang the doorbell, and grams' answered smiling brightly when she saw me.

"Isabella! Oh my, it's like you get even more beautiful each time I see you."

"Oh Grammy stop it." I laughed hugging her tightly and stepping into the warm house. It smelled like cookies, but Grammy was always baking something so there was no surprise there. The house reminded me so much of my dad his plaques awards and certificates were placed all over the walls, a reminder of his noble duty.

"What brings you by sweetie? I hardly see you around anymore." She knew why. This house was why. Because everything reminded me of dad and being reminded of my dad meant re living his death.

"You know school and stuff." I shrugged. She didn't believe me though, but I knew she'd never call me out on it.

"Okay mija, so what pleasure do I owe of having you over?"

"Well me and Ash wanted to know if we could maybe possibly have Noah for the night? Luke's gone and it's really our only time to spend just the three of us." Her face lit up and just as she was about to respond Noah rushed in. I braced myself preparing my arms for his leap.

"Belly-bean!" He exclaimed.

"Noah-bear! Look at you!?" I said with enthusiasm, keeping to our routine.

"Belly-bean you're so old now!" He joked.

"Me? Look at you!? What are you 50 now?" I teased tickling his chin.

"You two are too much." Gammy laughed.

"You can take him mija, I need a rest for one night."

"Take me? Where are we going? I'm spending the night with you and ashy? I knew it!" I placed him down. Laughing as he ran up the stairs not even waiting for a response. He truly was my brother.

"Are you guys gonna go out for dinner?" She asked walking over to the kitchen where a fresh batch of cookies were cooling on a rack.

"That's the plan." I smiled. "Grams you've got to let me take some of these they smell so good." I said picking one up. She swatted my hand away making me drop the cookie on the tray.

"Don't spoil your dinner Isabella." She said my name in her Spanish scolding voice.

"Por favor?" I pleaded. Noah came running back down with a back pack I'm assuming, were full of clothes.

"Abuela can I have one?" His mouth watered when he saw the cookies resting on the tray picking one up to which his hand was swatted away just like mine.

"Noah." She scolded eyes narrowing.

"Por favor?" He pulled his puppy dog eyes and a lip pout and she was putty in his hands.

"I'll pack some to go." She sighed taking out a zip lock bag and putting them inside.

"Really?" I joked. The car honked meaning Ash was growing impatient. "Well we better get going, bye grams love you." I said grabbing the bag and Noah's hand. She kissed our cheeks quickly ushering us to the door.

"Te amo Isabella. Be good mijo." He ran to the car where Ashton was typing on his phone. I almost forgot completely about our conversation about Luke but decided against being affected by it, because I do not want this night with Noah ruined.

"Ashy! We got cookies!" Noah said just as he was strapped in the back seat.

"Abuela made cookies!" Ash had picked up on some Spanish as he was always surrounded by the culture because of my dad. As for me and Noah our Spanish was limited, though because Noah spent more time with my grandma and grandpa he could speak more than I could. Ash understood most of it, and new some words where as I could understand all of it and could speak it but I don't in front of anyone accept my grandma.

"Yeah but only after dinner right Noah-Bear?" I turned around to look at him and he nodded, Ashton put the car in drive and we set off to Nando's. 

Dinner was short, Noah and Ashton had an argument about whether are not you can call chicken breasts, chicken boobs or not. Noah won the argument and chicken boobs became a key part of his vocabulary. 

When we got home, all three of us sat on the couch and binged on cookies while having a Disney movie marathon. We were in the middle of toy story, when my phone rang. It was an unknown number and I walked over to the kitchen to answer it. 

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey baby."

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this is the first chapter and it's pretty short but the chapters will get longer! if you really like it, and want to see more i have it completed on my wattpad account (floreeencee) and you can read it and vote and comment there. if you want to stay and read it here, updates will be like all the time, then welcome aboard and don't forget to leave feedback!


End file.
